Late Night Chat
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Ororo keeps having a recurring nightmare and tells Logan about it... Can he help in anyway? Even when he can't deal with his own nightamres and past? Enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** If only! If only! Had I owned them... Well, the Wolverine movie would've had a sexy, HOTTTT RoLo scene.. BUT NOOO!!! Stan Lee nor Marvel wouldn't hear me out! But that's fine! I'll get them, someday! MUAHAHAHAH!!!

**AN:** Hello guys! Okay, so my friend Dee and I were talking the other day, and we got this idea, and we played it out, and _**BAMMM!!!**_ A story was born! lol! Or, something along those lines.. ANYWAY! Here's a figment of Dee's and mine's imagination! I hope you enjoy! This story has two parts to it, but I'm not sure if I should put it up or not... because.. Ugh, you guys decide! lol! Let me know!! ENJOY! And please, read and review! ;)

**

* * *

Late Night Chat: Chapter 1: Nightmares**

Ororo Munroe shot up in bed abruptly, sweating cold, and gasping for air, "… Goddess…" She sighed softly.

That was the fifth nightmare she had, had that week, and they seemed to be getting worse and worse every night. _Maybe a glass of warm tea from the kitchen will help me calm down a bit._ She mused as she threw on a pair of pajama pants and a yoga tank top, and padded down the hallway and to the kitchen. When she arrived, her heart still seemed to be racing as though it wanted to pop out of her chest; walking into the kitchen, she turned on the light, and jumped when she saw a dark figure, hanging around in the shadows of the booth, "AHHH!!!!" Ororo screeched clearly startled.

It was Logan who was sitting in the shadow, sipping on a beer. He wasn't exactly paying attention to her when she entered the kitchen, or expecting her to scream either, which is why he jumped a bit himself as well. Choking on his beverage of choice- coughing and sputtering, he squint his eyes to better his view on who had screamed, "Jesus 'Ro!! I know I'm ugly and scary, but… SHIT!!"

She put her hand to her chest and gasped. Once the Weather Witch realized who it was, she relaxed a bit at the sound of his voice, "Goddess Logan! What are you doing up so late?"

He stepped into the light and showed her the bottle "Couldn't sleep… What 'bout ya?" He looked at the bottle then back at her, "Want one?"

Ororo sighed, "I normally wouldn't, but, considering it will be a long night, yes Logan, I would like one. Thank you."

She smiled a bit; Logan cocked and eyebrow and handed her a bottle. He watched her open it using the counter just like a pro would, and take a long swig; he had to admit he was quite impressed. "Thank you Logan." She said once more as she sat on a stool in the kitchen island.

He nodded and in front of her, on the other side of the island, and inquired, "So, what's keepin' ya up 'Ro?"

She looked at the bottle she'd been nursing as though to think of what to say to the Canadian. She looked back up at Logan, staring into his chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to have suddenly captured her in a spell, "Nothing…. Well actually… No, nothing…" She stammered.

Logan smirked, "Ya suck at lyin', ya know that, right?"

She chuckled a bit, "Oh, why thank you for pointing that out my good man!"

He laughed back and replied, "Anytime 'Ro, anytime! So, as fun as drinkin' beer in the dark with a beautiful woman is… I apologize, I mean… Goddess… " She rolled her eyes, as he continued, "What's eatin' at ya?"

Ororo became serious, "I… I keep repeating the same nightmare every night for the last 3 weeks… They get worse every time I shut my eyes."

Logan sat up straight and put down the bottle of beer, "What's this nightmare about?"

She finished her bottle and asked him, "Can you hand me another beer please?"

Logan compromised with her, "Tel ya what, I'll hand you as many as ya want-hell, ya could finish the whole six pack yerself- IF ya tell me what's goin' on, please? I never seen ya like this b'fore 'Ro."

The Mistress of the Elements nodded and closed her eyes, in an attempt to visualize the dreadful delusion, "Well, in the most recent one, I am in a dark hall. I'm running away from someone but, I never see his face… I'm trying to reach a door, but it seems to continue going farther, and farther away as I trying to get closer. And then… The walls begin to close in on me…" Her breathing quickened as she continued on, "The man is closer to me now, just a few feet away… The walls are now completely on me then… The ceiling collapses on me completely…" Tears begin to fall from her face profusely.

She then finished retelling the nightmare, "…and I'm suddenly reliving my parents death… and…" She put her head in her hands and sobbed loudly.

Logan felt as his jaw went slack; he set down his own beer that he was holding, and rushed around the island to Ororo's side. He took hold of one of her hands and rubbed small, lazy circles on the back of it with his thumbs. He was unsure if a hug would have been appropriate; so he cupped her face with his both his large hands and wiped away her tears, "Go on, I'm here." He encouraged. "Nuthin' ain't gonna hurt ya, not in real life or in yer dreams darlin' I'll make sure of that. Yer safe 'Ro... I'll keep ya safe… Tell me the rest of yer dream darlin'." Logan whispered gently, almost affectionately.

Ororo nodded and sighed softly. She took in a deep, shaky breath and closed her eyes once more, "I'm buried under... All the rubble…. I hear my mother faintly signing… Trying to calm me down... I heard and saw everything… My father drawing in his last breath, and then I watched my mother expire slowly… once more…" She let out another painful sob and tears fell from her eyes rapidly, "And tonight… I wasn't very lucky either… I—I died... as well…"

Logan felt his heart break and he could not resist the urge he felt to take Ororo into his strong arms and make sure nothing hurt her ever again. He held her close to her chest and spoke softly and soothingly, "Ya ain't gonna die Ro, Look, if I were Beast, I would tell ya some deep meaning psychological crap about dreams and death, and what they mean- but I ain't Beast. But, darlin', I can tell ya that, ya ain't gonna die. It was just a dumb, scary, obviously pretty traumatizing, dream, okay?"

Ororo buried her face in his chest; while sobbing, she shook her head, "Logan… It's been going on… Every night… For the past three weeks… This MUST be a sign… Maybe… Maybe I am going to… *gulps* …die…"

Logan put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face as he cupped it once more, and looked into her large enticing eyes, "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay! That will never happen. I won't let it… It's gotta mean somethin' else." Logan replied gently as he kissed her forehead.

She calmed down a bit and whispered softly, "Thank you Logan…"

She felt safe in his large arms. He squeezed her tightly, but it was just right, it wasn't so tight that she couldn't breathe, and it wasn't so loose that it felt like he didn't want to hug her. No. It was perfect, just right. It was like going outside on a beautiful day, and sucking in the clean, fresh air, or like taking a bite out of a delicious brownie, or, better yet, cuddling close to the person you truly love most, and just staring into each other's eyes. Yep, in Logan's arms that's how she felt. Satisfied. But, would she ever admit this to anyone? Hell no! Not even to herself! It was just something her subconscious seemed to know, and would let her know soon.

He rubbed his hands through her sliver mane and kissed her temple again, "Anytime darlin'. B'sides, its nice ta talk 'bout someone else's traumatizing past other than mine." He said his lips still pressed against her head.

The Weather Witch smiled up at the man, "It's nice to really speak with you as well."

His calloused fingers ran over her cinnamon colored cheeks, wiping the tears that still ran down her soft skin. Wolverine found himself smirking again, despite the situation, "So, ya want that second beer?"

Storm thought for a moment and shook her head as she pulled herself out of his embrace; she shivered slightly, instantly missing his warm hold, "No thank you. I think I am going to go back to bed now… Thank you…" She stood up and began to walk out of the room, when she stopped at the door frame and looked at Logan once more, "…I know this is odd for me to ask but…"

He noticed just how empty his arms felt without her in them, but he shook off the thoughts and turned his attention to the African Beauty that stood before him, "But what darlin'?"

Whispering lowly and shyly, Ororo stammered a reply, "Would… mind sleep... In my room? Just for tonight…Please?" But as the favor left her mouth, embarrassment set and she quickly took back what she had asked him to do for her, "No. Forget it, you don't have to do that,. Forget I asked. Have a good night Logan." She finished and began to walk out again.

Logan grabbed her wrist, tugging it just gently enough to make her turn around and stop her from walking out again, "How could I refuse a beautiful woman like you? Is that what you want?" He asked lowly.

Ororo blushed profoundly under her mocha skin, "Would you mind at all?" She questioned rather bashfully.

As he shrugged he answered, "I can sleep in yer walk-in closet need be- I jus wanna know yer safe darlin'."

Taking hold of his hand, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you Logan."

And she began to lead him up to her room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Have a great day!** =]


	2. Chapter 2: Your LaughYour Eyebrows

**Disclaimer:** If only! If only! Had I owned them... Well, the Wolverine movie would've had a sexy, HOTTTT RoLo scene.. BUT NOOO!!! Stan Lee nor Marvel wouldn't hear me out! But that's fine! I'll get them, someday! MUAHAHAHAH!!!

**AN:** Hello again! So, I thought, _Ah, I have most of it written anyway, I might as well finish it and give them another/last chapter._ We had LOTS OF FUN writing this chapter! Thank you SOOO much for ALL THE WONDERFUL reviews from chapter 1, I REALLY appreciate it! Once again, for this story I did have a lot of help from my best friend Dee! I love you!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as she and I enjoyed writing it. Please review! =]

* * *

**Late Night Chat: Chapter 2: Your Laugh/ Your Eyebrows Furrow**

Ororo entered her room, and turned on a small lamp on her desk. She turned to the man and smiled, "Again, thank you Logan."

Logan stayed near the corner of Ororo's attic bedroom, like a shy teen boy on Prom night. "Again, no problem 'Ro-I mean Ororo." He smiled a bit. He had never been sure on whether or not she liked the nickname.

Ororo looked at him and smirked, "You know, you can come closer, Logan, I promise you, I won't bite."

He stepped closer to the bed, and sat down next to her. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he'd never shared a bed with a beautiful woman before. Beautiful woman, yes, Goddess who can kill him with the snap of her slender fingers… erm… maybe not…

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Sorry fer tryin' ta be polite…" He muttered, but the smile on his face let her know that he was joking, "Besides," He grew serious "Yer the only one who makes me feel this way," He coughed and tried to hide his face from embarrassment.

Ororo chuckled and rubbed his back a bit, "Aww, I was just jok—" She suddenly realized what he had said, "…What…?"

Logan realized that he said the last part out loud. He blushed and buried his head into one of her pillows, "nuffin'," came out the pillow stuffed response, quietly wondering how badly he messed things up

She chuckled a bit and rubbed his back again, "Quite bashful, are we this evening?" She laughed and stood again, "Would you like another pillow Logan?"

He mumbled incoherently again into the pillow and nodded. He flipped over and was looking up at the ceiling as he gruffly said: "I'm sorry 'Ro…. That was inappropriate..."

"It's fine Logan... I… mmm… I should've known you'd feel a bit uncomfortable, given the situation... You don't have to stay if you don't want to..." She shook her head as she walked to her bed and put on the bed the two extra pillows she had taken out of her closet.

Logan touched her arm gently, "Nah, I said I was gonna be here and hold ya or whatever and that's what I gonna do, got it?" He grinned, "And for the life of me, it ain't gonna be awkward!" He smirked, "I hope not anyway."

She shivered a bit at his touch, and stood up again to turn off the light, which she had forgotten to do, "Thank you, Logan." She whispered as she went back to bed.

The Weather Goddess lay in bed, very still, tense, and very awkwardly. She could feel Logan's gaze on her, and when she looked at him, he was grinning at her as well. "What Logan?"

"Now who's shy?"

Ororo laughed and threw a pillow at him. He chuckled as the pillow bounced off him, and landed somewhere on the floor. He grabbed her wrist gently, and scooted her closer to him. He was amazed at how perfectly she fit in his arms, when he wrapped them around her small form. "Is this okay?" He asked, expecting her to push him away and put up a fight.

Ororo tensed and shivered slightly in his arms as she laughed nervously, "Mmmm… yeah… This... This is… great…."

Logan let go of her immediately, "sorry, I didn't want ta make you uncomfortable. I just figured..." He realized he was rambling. Suddenly, he grabbed the pillow his head was on and got off the bed and laid down on the floor "Night, 'Ro."

She grabbed his wrist, suddenly feeling bad, "No, Logan… Come here… Lay with me…" She then whispered lowly, "I…I need you..."

He sat up, "But... I...made ya uncomfortable in yer own bed, 'Ro - I...I'm here, I'll just stay down here, where I won't make ya feel awkward." He shrugged; he wanted to be with her in bed, with her in his arms. But, if here was where he needed to be, then here he would stay.

Ororo took her pillow and blanket, "Alright Logan... Then... Maybe if we take the bed out of the equation, it won't be so awkward..." She laid down next to Logan on the floor.

Logan smiled at the ceiling, he crossed his arms "This is stupid, ya are aware of this, ya?"

Laughing, Ororo shook her head, "This is not stupid! How is this stupid?"

Logan returned the laugh, "'Cause yer lying on yer own floor because I'm the one you made you feel weird."

Ororo laughed again, "You did not make me feel weird... It was just.... Unexpected..."

Logan turned to his side and propped his head up with his hand, "I love your laugh 'Ro. You should do it more often." Even in the dark, he could feel her blue eyes burning his skin, "What?" It was making him feel self-conscious.

"Do you really mean that, Logan?" She asked. All he could do was nod.

Ororo smiled, "Well, I love the way your eyebrows furrow when you're confused..." She laughed softly.

"They do not!" His eyebrows furrowed and she laughed harder.

"What?" Logan asked confused, but smiling.

She shook her head still chuckling, "That's what I mean."

Logan laughed as well, "Ro, my eyebrows do not furrow!"

Ororo slid closer toward him in laughter and smiled "Fine, they don't."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed as he laughed once more, "Really? Cause I coulda sworn they did!"

She rolled her eyes and swatted his chest, "You are a nut, you know that, right?"

Logan said while laughing, "Yer not the first to tell me that darlin'!"

"I bet I wouldn't be the last…" Ororo replied.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "What's that supp'st t'mean darlin'?"

Ororo sighed; truth was she wasn't sure why she said what she said "I do not know... Forget it."

Logan felt a weird silence engulf them, "I was jus kiddin' 'Ro.... Maybe ya should get some sleep?"

"Maybe…" She had felt the odd silence too; why did she have to be so cold all the time? "Logan?"

Logan turned to her in the dark, "Yeah 'Ro?"

She stifled a smile, "Can we lie back on the bed? I promise to behave."

Logan grinned and chuckled, "Fine, but only cuz ya promised…"

She took her pillow and sat back up on the bed, pulling him back up with her. Ororo watched as Logan twisted and turned positions; finally when he settled down her head found his massive chest, and his arms instantly wrapped around her, "Is this okay?"

She smiled, and stifled a yawn, "This is... *yawn* ...perfect..." Her eyes got droopy as she began to fall asleep.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, "I'm glad…" As he too began to fall asleep.

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Feel free to drop a review on what you thought of it! =]**

**Take care!**

**~Stacy  
**


End file.
